Lucifer's Son
by lynch8man
Summary: Before Tsukune is killed for being found a human. A voice calls out to him. His true father. He gives him the power to defend himself and defeat his enemies. How will this affect Youkai academy? You can only find out by reading. please don't flame. I haven't written fanfiction in a while. also open to story ideas. rated M to be safe. Possible lemons in future. Dark Tsukune.
1. Chapter 1 the awakening

Lucifer's son: Chapter 1

*Starts from Episode 13*

Miss Nekonome gasps in surprise. "What? You're telling me to not do anything at all!? But Mister Director-"He interrupts her, "I've made my decision." She jumps on her tiptoes, "But sir, what about poor Mister Aono?!"

*screen transition*

A crowd of students are shouting at Tsukune, who is placed on a cross, in the style of Jesus Christ. One of the students shouts, "He's the enemy of all monsters!" Another shouts, "Put that damn human to death!" Many others shout similar things. Tsukune thinks to himself… _Dammit… How did I get myself into this?_ _Oh, right by being a human that enrolled in a school for monsters. Should I have left a long time ago when I had the chance?_ _I could have gone to a normal school and made some normal friends like me. But then, I wouldn't have met Moka, or any of the others for that matter._ Tsukune chuckles to himself, sadly. Kuyou looks at Tsukune, "are you so afraid to die that you're cracking up?" He asks. "Just promise me one thing. When you finish killing me, please, don't hurt anyone in the newspaper club." Kuyou cackles, "Don't worry, their deaths will be quick." Tsukune's eyes widen.

Kuyou opens his hand and Tsukune is enveloped in flames. Tsukune screamed out in pain. He, suddenly, heard a voice calling out to him. **"Tsukune… My son… Can you hear me?"** "W-Who are you?" He unconsciously said. **"I… Am the truth… I am… A lie… The father… Of lies… I am… The dark angel… I am… death… I am… Lucifer…"** Tsukune's eyes widen. **"I… Am also… Your father…"** Tsukune's eyes return to their normal shape. **"The time has come… Open Thine eyes… And… Call forth… What is within…"** Tsukune slowly loses consciousness.

*Skip to the rooftop*

Inner Moka held Tsukune close to her, about to bite his neck. Just as her fangs touched his neck, Tsukune opened his, now red, pentagram eyes. (Monster- by Skillet, began to play in the background.) **"Ah… Good morning Moka-san."** Inner Moka widened her eyes. **"Tsukune?"** she said. He smiled at her, at slowly got up. Kuyou growled at Tsukune, "You! How are you still alive, human?!" Just as he asked the other students burst through the doors of the roof to watch/ see what was going on. **"Moka, stand back…"** Tsukune said, as he stepped forward. For some reason, Moka felt terrified of this new aura she sensed around Tsukune. The teen glared at Kuyou with his pentagram eyes. "Well?! Are you going to tell me, or are you going to stare at me all day?!" Tsukune smirked. He pointed his palm towards the ground and a red pentagram appeared on the ground around him. **"Allow me to reveal the truth to you."** He said with a dark laugh, **"I am no mere human… I am indeed a monster… no… I am something even more powerful…"** (Song end) Moka's eyes widened… Tsukune's clothes changed. (Logos naki World- began play in the background) From the shadows, a blood red coat appeared on his body, his hand became covered with white gloves, that had pentagrams on the backs of the hands, unknown to the others, inside the coat, a giant black gun was holstered on his left and a similar gun, but white, was holstered on his right. His hair grew longer and become darker, almost black. The last of his transformation, was a blood red hat appeared on his head. **"I…Am…A…Devil."** Tsukune, said with a smirk.

Blue fire suddenly blazed around his body. Kuyou backed away, slightly intimidated. Tsukune smirked, pulling out his black magnum, and licked the barrel, cocking the gun with his teeth. **"In the name of my Father…Pure souls of the living…Shall be banished…Into Eternal Damnation. Amen."** Tsukune gave a crazed grin. **"Now…Give me your blood!"** He shouted and pulled the trigger. The magnum made a crack so loud, it shattered all of the windows in the school. The black, hollow tipped bullet was so fast, it made a screeching sound before it penetrated deep into Kuyou's skull, shred through his brain and out the back of his skull. Tsukune pulled the trigger again and the bullet shot through Kuyou's chest, destroying his ribcage, puncturing holes in his left lung and out his back. Tsukune cackled, continuing to shoot Kuyou, until he was a nothing, but a pile of blood and gore… When Tsukune finished he cackled loudly, towards the blood red moon. **"Father! Thank you! This power is more than I could have ever dreamed!"** The students backed away slowly, terrified of the creature they had assumed was a human. Tsukune holstered his magnum. Moka was about to kick Tsukune, for scaring her and was going to tell him to know his place. But, Tsukune glanced at her, and one glance caused her to stop. What's wrong with her, she'd never felt this way before. Tsukune looked at the other students. **"As I said before. I, Tsukune Aono, am a devil. To you I am an SS-class monster. If anyone still has any intention of going against me. You will be going against my father… Lucifer, as such you will be treated as a pure soul… and all pure souls of the living… shall be banished into Eternal Damnation."** The students began running away, leaving behind, Tsukune, Moka, and the other members of the newspaper club. Inner Moka had a dark blush on her face, as she stared at the new form of Tsukune. Tsukune had his back to them. Kurumu slowly obtained the courage to speak. "Tsukune?" She asked. Tsukune looked over his shoulder at her, she felt his pentagram eyes pierce her very soul. **"Yes?"** He asked. The girls slowly walked towards him. Inner Moka began to pant… This feeling… Why is it so familiar? She felt a liquid drip down her back… Sweat? She was sweating? Every time she looked at this new Tsukune, it made her shudder in excitement. Tsukune looked at Moka, **"Don't call me Tsukune anymore,"** he said, **"Call me… Alucard…"** Moka's eyes widened.

*blip*

Lynch8man: Story ENDUUUU!

Naruto: …wow….

Sasuke: he's got a lot of new ideas for stories, but he's also working on mine right now~!

Lynch8man: Yep! So, until next time, catch you later!


	2. Chapter 2 memories and old friends

Lucifer's Son: Chapter 2

Alucard: before we continue~

Sasuke: We have some things to explain~

Naruto: *sweat drops* jeez you guys sound like you were made for each other.

Lynch: they are rather creepy aren't they?

Lucifer: I think they're cute

Jesus: Oi, Beelzebub, come back and play poker with Nyx, Zeus and I.

Lucifer: ugh fine.

Naruto: *sweat drops again* when did they get here?

Tamaki: They've been here the whole time.

Haruhi: Honestly...

Nick: SO MANY PEOPLE!_

Xander: Oh calm down, mate.

?: Ve~ yeah guy'sa calm'a down and listen to the story'a.

? 2: ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

?: VE! I'M'A SORRY I'M'A SORRY! *running around*

? 3: honhonhon

? 4: Shut up froggy!

? 5: I berieve we have a probrem.

Lynch8man: Ugh, you get to meet them later. I'll be doing a Hetalia Fanfiction some time later.

? 2: ITALY! SHIZER! COME BACK DAMMIT!

Lynch8man: ugh anyways:

**"Hello"** - demon talking

**'Hello'** - demon thinking/ telepathy

"Hello" - normal talking

_'What?'_ - normal thinking

"Hello" - unknown voice talking

*blip*

The day after the incident, Tsukune awoke from a wonderful, blood filled dream. He had gotten out of his bed and to his dresser. When he opened it, he found his usual school uniforms had been replaced with blood red coats and midnight black pants. A pair of orange tinted glasses were sitting on the dresser. He grabbed them, and put them on, before he got dressed. When he left his room, he noticed some of the students staring. He didn't care, he liked that THEY were the ones afraid of HIM, instead of the other way around. When Tsukune entered the classroom, he noticed that the other students had moved their desks as far away from his as they could.

Miss Nekonome was about to start the class, when Moka entered the room. There was something different about her though. She wasn't wearing her rosary, thus indicating it was the white haired inner Moka that was there. Tsukune didn't say anything, he sat there, listening to Miss Nekonome. As the lesson went on, he felt the eyes of his fellow students pierce his soul. But, he didn't care. When class ended, he got up and put his books into his coat. For some reason, he felt like he was being watched. He walked out to the cafeteria with a twisted smile on his face. _'Father.'_ He thought in his head. A black crow, with pentagram eyes flew down on a table in front of him. _**'It is good to see you, my son.'**_ It said telepathically. Tsukune kneeled on one knee. He spoke in an ancient language to the crow. **"I cannot thank you enough for these powers."** As the crow responded it began to transform into a man wearing what appeared to be a black and red straight jacket. **"Allow me to tell you the truth about you and your history."** Tsukune's face showed he was confused. **"Ah, your memory still hasn't returned."** Tsukune nodded, "Please, Father," he said, "explain to me." Lucifer smiled. He began Tsukune's story.

**'Well my son; allow me to tell you your full name. You are Alucard II, you've lived the life of many humans. But, once you reached the age of sixteen, your memories returned to you.'** Lucifer paused; and stopped the story to say, **"I am Alucard I."** Tsukune nodded. Lucifer continues, **'As I was saying, to this school, you are considered an SS-Rank monster. Stronger than the ancient vampires of old. When you were young, you were pursued by human Christians. You were cornered, behind you, was Jesus Christ, in his last dying wish, he asked you to drink his blood. He didn't realize you were the son of darkness. His blood transformed you, creating a hybrid. His blood caused you to become part vampire. Though, the humans did manage to kill you, the blood caused you to gain a form of immortality.'** Tsukune nodded. He was about to ask his father another question, but he heard the voice of the white haired vampiress.

Lucifer transformed into a crow and flew off. Moka turned the corner, and almost bumped into Tsukune. She stopped before hitting him. "Tsukune, I need to speak to you." Tsukune waited for her question. There was a silence for a moment. "Well, what is it?" He said in a rough voice. "Oh, I wanted to know how you did that?" Tsukune tilted his head, "Do what?" Moka glared at him with her red eyes, but looked away when his pentagram eyes met her gaze. "You know what I'm talking abou-" She was interrupted by a huge spiked mace almost hitting her head. "Onee-sama! I've found you!"

A short red head girl was standing a few feet away from them. Tsukune didn't move his head away from Moka. He sniffed the air. "Child, who are you, interrupting out conversation?" The girl glared at him, "I am Kokoa Shuzen! Moka-sama's little sister." Before Tsukune could respond, the girl swung towards his head. Before it hit him, a yellow pan appeared over Kokoa's head and made a loud bang when it hit her head. Yukari, Mizore, Rose, and Kurumu came out from a turn. "You are out numbered." Alucard said, still looking at Moka. Kokoa growled and pulled off her own rosary. There wasn't any physical changes, but they felt her become much stronger. Alucard gave a wide, twisted grin, that was when he looked at her, revealing his pentagram eyes. On the surface she appeared calm, but Alucard noticed the fear in her eyes. He underestimated her. She suddenly swung, the mace crushed Alucard's skull. Moka shouted his name, "Alucard!" The blood that covered the floor, began to travel back from whence it came and Alucard's skull rebuilt itself until his skin and hair returned. Just then, a memory returned to him. _**'Police...girl.'**_ He thought to himself. A startled, familiar voice responded in his head, **_'M-Master?'_ **Alucard gave a wide smile. The others wondered why he was smiling. Kurumu asked, "Tsukune?" In a loud, commanding voice, Alucard said, **"Police girl! Come to my location!"** Suddenly there was a loud noise and from the sky, a blonde woman landed right next to Alucard, leaving a small crater in the ground. The woman bowed to Alucard. **"Master, you look the same as you did sixteen years ago."** Alucard grinned, forgetting about what was going on around him. He pat the girl's head, **"Seras, it's good to see you."** The woman gave a small blush. Yukari and Rose were holding Mizore back keeping her from attacking Seras. Kurumu's jaw dropped when she noticed the cannon on the woman's back. Kokoa's eye twitched, "Don't ignore me!" She swung again, but this time, Alucard caught it with one hand. **"It's rude to interrupt old colleagues."**

Kokoa gave a small growl, "Don't underestimate me!" Alucard's grin widened. **"Are you sure you wish to challenge me? Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."** Kokoa shook her head, "You're just trying to scare me." Alucard grinned and phased into the ground and phased out, standing right behind her, **"Is it working?"** Kokoa gulped, "yes." Alucard chuckled. Kokoa swung again and he jumped back. Alucard tossed his hat off, **"Allow me to show you the power of a REAL vampire!"** He put his hands into the shape of a square. **"Releasing control art restriction systems 3, 2, 1. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." **Kokoa appeared to be confused, "Releasing what now?" Moka gasped, _'Ability restrictions?'_ She thought. Alucard licked his lips. **"In the name of Lucifer, pure souls of the living shall be banished into eternal damnation."** Seras smiled, watching her master. Alucard opened his coat, revealing shadows with thousands of red eyes. The shadows took the form of a huge black dog. **"You're dog food!"** He shouted grinning wildly. Just as the dog was about to attack, Mizore jumped towards him and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Stop, she said she's Moka's sister," she looked at Moka, "right?" Inner Moka nodded, glaring from Seras, to Alucard, to Kokoa. Alucard sighed and the shadow dog disappeared. Right as Moka was about to speak, the bell rang.

Alucard turned to Seras, **"Come, police girl, there is much we must discuss."** Seras nodded and followed her master, to Alucard's next class. Kurumu had a confused look on her face. Moka was glaring at Kokoa. She looked away and put the rosary on and turned back to outer Moka. The class Alucard and Seras arrived to was history. They began to discuss their history together, many memories returned to Alucard. When class was over, Seras bowed to her master and flew off, returning to wherever she was before.

Tsukune sighed and walked towards his dorm. He heard there was a new worker there. When he arrived, a bunch of the students were standing outside the door. They all moved out of the way of Tsukune. He phased through the doors, ignoring them. "Ah, Master Alucard," a familiar voice said, "it's been far too long." Out from a corner, stood a man wearing a butler outfit and a monocle worn on his right eye. Tsukune gave a wide grin and walked towards the man. The man bowed when they were a few feet away. Tsukune took off his hat and bowed back, **"Indeed it has, old friend,"** he said, standing back up, **"how have you been fairing, Walter?"**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Lynch8man: so fucking tired!

Naruto: this is boring!

Alucard/Sasuke: shut up

Lynch8man: ugh

*blip*

Tsukune smirked, "It's good to see you again, Walter." Walter smiled warmly at him. "Walk with me." Alucard smirked and followed, removing his hat. Alucard shifted his gaze to a painting of a gorgon. "Is Sir Integra still around, or did she finally bite the dust?" Walter's expression appeared somewhat pained. "Unfortunately so." Alucard nodded. Walter broke out of his sadness, and looked at Alucard, "I have some new guns for you when you are ready." Alucard nodded, again. "I will be the dorm's servant for the time being." Alucard smiled and walked off towards his room. When he arrived, he fell back on his bed. 'This is tiring.' He thought. He pulled out his magnum, that had the words, 'Jesus Christ' on the sides, and began to rub a piece of cloth on it. Alucard looked out the window, "Master..." He said quietly to himself. As the sun went down, Alucard rose from his bed, "I will have to ask Walter for a coffin later." He said to himself. Outside his window, he noticed something, he saw a student, he had transformed, becoming what appeared to be a werewolf. He was going to think nothing of it, but saw Moka. His eyes widened and he crashed through the window.

The werewolf grinned at Moka, even after she became her inner form, she underestimated his strength. His speed was lacking though. "Screw that Tsukune bastard. Why don't you become my bitch instead of him!" All she did was glare at him. He grinned wider, "Maybe I just have to fuck the answer outta you!" He shouted grabbing her skirt. Before he could violate her, his hand froze. "Leave my friend alone." An apathetic toned Mizore said coming from behind a tree. The werewolf grunted and with great effort, closed his clawed hand, shattering the ice. The werewolf licked his lips, "Looks like I'll have two mates!" Moka gave a look of disgust and attempted to kick the wolf's back, but his tail grabbed her leg, pulling her upside down. "Oh~? Itching for some punishment~? I'll gladly oblige!" Before anyone cold react, the mood changed.

The moon had turned a bloody red. The wind blew erratically. From the shadows of the trees came, Alucard, he held his twin magnums towards the wolf. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't reduce you into a pile of meat," he said, his pentagram eyes glowing bright in the dark forest. The wolf growled, "Don't underestimate me!" It shouted, dropping Moka, running towards Alucard, full sprint. The young demon grinned, side stepping right as the wolf came close, giving a pivot so he could face the wolf's back. "Too slow." The wolf groweld loudly. "Quit messing around and fight me!" He snarled. Alucard gave a toothy grin. He pointed his guns at the wolf, "In the name of my Father, pure souls of the living shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." He said, grinning. The wolf jumped for him, swinging his huge claw at the demon. Alucard's head, or what was left of it, made a sickly cracking sound. The top half of his head, had been knocked off, grey matter spilling to the ground, his blood pooling on the floor below. But, his body didn't fall. His head slowly molded itself back together, his bone structure rebuilding itself. The blood came back to him, as if it had a mind of its own, returning to its master.

When Alucard's head reformed, the wolf snarled, "What the hell are you?!" Alucard grinned, bowing, "I am simply one HELL of a devil." The demon grinned holding out his magnums again, and the cartridges fell out, and he threw them into the air. From his pockets he pulled out two new cartridges, the guns landed perfectly on the cartridges. Alucard pointed them at the wolf. "Silver hollowed tipped bullets, filled with holy water, purified by the Pope himself." He pulled the trigger, the bullet exploded in the wolf's chest, and again, and again, and again! Alucard was obliterating the damn wolf scum. The wolf's head exploded, leaving pieces of grey matter and skull fragments on the ground. Alucard didn't stop, he kept shooting until there was only blood and grey matter left. When he stared at, what was left of, his defeated enemy, he gave a wide, insane grin. A voice, from nowhere, shattered what was left of the quiet night, "Very well done," it said, "my son." Alucard ran his fingers through the blood that was left on the ground. "Not even worth my effort," he said, "what a waste." In that moment, Moka knew, this wasn't Tsukune anymore, or was it? Could it all have been a Facade? Moka had to know. But inner Moka knew one thing about this man, she wanted him. She needed him. He was stronger than anyone she'd met. Maybe even more than her father.

When the mood returned to normal, Alucard made his exit, leaving a scared Mizore and a speechless Moka. Moka broke out of her stupor and followed Alucard into the forest. Mizore, scared as she was, followed Moka. When Moka finally caught up to Alucard, she shouted, "Tsukune! What happened to you? What happened to the normal stupid y-" Before she could finish her statement, Alucard disappeared, in a murder of crows. Mizore caught up to Moka, bumping into her back, "W-Woops! Where's Tsukune?" Moka looked behind her, and saw Alucard standing right behind Mizore. She sucked in a sharp breath. Alucard gave a wide grin. "What happened?" He said, scaring the bejeezes out of Mizore, "I remembered who I am." Moka narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?" Alucard laughed lightly. From the shadows, a man wearing an old English butler outfit appeared, "It means he remembers his life before you knew him." Mizore screamed. Moka mentally rolled her eyes. Alucard smiled, "Did you find what I was looking for, Walter?" Walter smiled, bowing, he nodded, "Yes, Master Alucard." Alucard looked back at Moka, "Your movements are too slow, and not strong enough." What?! Moka's face was filled with shock and anger. Who was HE to call HER weak? He's just a- "I am not...a human," Alucard said, reminding her. Great, now he- "No, I can't read minds. The thoughts are just written on your face." Moka twitched her eye, getting a little agitated. Alucard turned to walk towards the boy's dorm, but ducked, dodging one of Moka's kicks. He gave a wide grin, "Ah~! Are you looking for a fight?" Moka narrowed her eyes, "You're not Tsukune." Alucard chuckled, "I know it's hard to believe, but it is the truth." Moka swung her leg again, "How dare you call me weak?! Know your-" With one swift movement, Alucard grabbed her leg and swung her to the ground, with one hand behind his back. When she got up she gave a face filled with rage. Alucard gave a twisted grin, "That's right, young one! Show me your power, get angry, it fuels you!" Moka knew he was just trying to get to her, but she didn't care at the point. "YOU call ME young?!" She shouted at him.

"Stop messing around and show me your power!" Alucard shouted with sadistic glee. Moka sprinted forward accepting the No Life King's offer. She swung her leg as hard as she could at his head. Alucard smirked, putting one hand out, stopping the kick with one hand, not flinching, not even moved. "As I said before, you are weak! You rely solely on your leg strength and not on your arm strength! What happens when you sprain your ankle or break a bone?" Moka made a 'tch' sound. Not because it made her mad, but because what he was saying was right. If she hurts her legs, she'd be useless in a fight. Alucard glanced at Mizore, "And you," he said, "you could be strong, but you're too shy, your emotions aren't hardened!"

Mizore physically flinched. Unable to form words. Alucard was waiting for an explanation, when he heard footsteps. "Moka! What's going on!?" The voice belonged to Kurumu. Alucard glanced back to her and gave his old small. "There's nothing wrong, Kurumu-chan." Moka felt a shiver. Alucard... Why is that name so familiar? I need to figure out who this Alucard really is...

...

Unknown Place

"Soon dear sister," a voice said, "we will be together again. Whether you like it... or not..."

*blip*

Lynch8man: OOOOO! CLIFFHANGER!

Naruto: *facepalms*


End file.
